Love at First Flight
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Harry Potter has fallen in love woth a new girl. But when she falls from his broom and he saves her and then they fall asleep on the Quidditch Pitch, can they recognize the feelings? I'm planning on this only having two chapter R n R! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked out to the Quidditch pitch, the strong winds whipping back his hair and stinging his eyes. He loved weather like this. He always had the pitch to himself. But as he climbed to the sky on his Firebolt, he saw a flash of brown at the Gryffindor stands. He flipped and twirled, chalking the flash up to his imagination. But then he heard a cheer coming from the stands. Harry alighted onto the edge of the stands, looking around him.

"Nice flying," said a voice from behind him. He jumped, whirled around, and caught his breath. Standing behind him was one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. She had thick, curly brown and sparkling brown eyes. She had on a Gryffindor cloak and her hands were jammed into her pocket. She looked like she was the perfect build for a Seeker, and Harry found her irresistible.

"I'm Jessica White. It's my first day here 'cause my dad's the new DADA teacher," she smiled slightly at him.

"Harry Potter."

She smiled just slightly again, then sighed and turned away from him. She stared at the gray clouds, the wind whipping back her hair.

"I wish I could fly," she murmured, almost to herself. "Just fly away from here."

"I could take you for a broom ride," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. She turned to him, her face breaking into a huge smile.

"Would you?" she said.

Harry nodded and held out his hand. She hesitated for a moment, then took his hand and climbed onto the broom behind Harry. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he kicked off. He heard her gasp and he laughed softly.

"Don't worry!" he yelled over the wind.

"I'm not!" she yelled back.

They flew around the pitch twice in contented silence, the Harry yelled, "Do you want to do a flip?"

"Sure!" she yelled back.

Harry grinned, then flipped over. He heard her gasp again and tighten her hold on him.

"Don't worry! I'm going to do another flip!" he yelled to her.

"All right!" she yelled back, sounding slightly unsure.

He did a perfectly timed flip, but at that moment, the wind picked up and Jessica was ripped off of the broom.

"Harry!" she shrieked, tumbling through the air.

"Jessica!" he screamed, and dived after her.

"C'mon Harry, hurry up!" he muttered franticly to himself. "Don't let her die!"

He reached out his hands, and seconds before Jessica hit the ground he grabbed her wrist. He set her gently onto the ground and the second he dismounted; he held her close, letting her sob against his chest.

"I thought I was going to die!" she sobbed.

"Shh…" he murmured quietly. "I wouldn't let you die."

He walked her over to the Quidditch poles and sat down, pulling her gently onto his lap. She stopped sobbing and curled up against his chest.

"Jessica, your safe now," he said gently as she shivered against the wind. He conjured up a blanket and covered the both of them. Seconds later, Jessica had fallen asleep. Harry leaned against one of the poles, stroking Jessica's hair gently and lovingly. They didn't know that someone was watching them. They didn't know that that someone was chuckling quietly and happily.

"Ah, young love," Dumbledore said quietly. "A magic all its own."

Harry and Jessica, quite warm under the blanket, were happily oblivious to their headmaster watching them, out of bounds and past curfew. The Headmaster did not send a teacher after them, and Harry and Jessica slept peacefully, in love and not yet noticing.

A/N: Augh. Almost pure fluff. Oh well. I need reviews and what you want to see in the next chapter! I'm planning on this being a 2-chapter thing. Next chapter will be a LOT longer, I swear. Flames will be used to make toast and roast marshmallows.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Woohoo! Last chapter!

Jessica: Or is it?

Me: Yes, it is the last chapter.

Harry: NUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me: What, do you want to spend more time with your little Jessica-Wessica?

Harry: blush furiously Erm… no…

Jessica: blush

Me: grin Anyway, thanks to my 2 reviewers, **dan'sgirl **and **BETSY.**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own HP.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry paced the boy's dorm, nervous.

"Harry, man, we're 16! We can ask girls out!" Ron barked at him, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Ron, you don't get it! This girl is-" Harry started, but Ron cut him off.

"Gorgeous, beautiful, hot, yadda yadda. JUST BLOODY ASK HER OUT!" Ron bellowed. Harry glared at him.

"I don't even know where she is!"

Ron sighed.

"Harry, mate, it's 8:00 PM, she's going to be in the Great Hall."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry, just ask her out. From your description of her, she's hot stuff, and if you wait for tomorrow, she might be taken."

Harry nodded, and, gathering his dignity, walked down the stairs and to the Great Hall. When he got there, he immediately spotted her, as only Hermione rivaled her curly brown hair in messiness.

"Jessica," he said as he walked up to her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure Harry."

She got up and followed him into a corner, where Harry stood nervously.

"Erm, Jessica," he started. "Ever since, uh, last week on the pitch, and I've, err, been thinking. I want to ask you to be my, um, girlfriend."

He braced himself for the laugh, the gentle refusal, but it never came. Instead, he felt a light pressure on his lips. Fireworks exploded in his head. She was kissing him; his dream (he blushed just thinking about it) might come true. When they broke apart, they were slightly breathless even though the kiss had been short and light.

"Does that answer your question?" she murmured against his lips, as they had only pulled apart about half an inch.

"Yes, I believe it does."

Jessica laughed, and pecked Harry on the lips. They then walked to the Gryffindor table, holding hands.

3 years later

Harry paced the floor of his flat, more nervous than a person who had a starring role in a play and hadn't memorized a single line, and it was opening night. Hermione watched him with her fiancé, Ron, trying not to laugh.

"Harry, from what Ron tells me, this is exactly like the night that you asked Jess to be your girlfriend," Hermione said. "She loves you, she'll say yes."

"How do you know?" Harry asked, his voice slightly high-pitched.

"You would think, though," he complained. "After killing off the most feared wizard in the world, facing down 13 Death Eaters alone, and eating Hagrids cooking, I wouldn't get nervous about this. But noo-oo, the Boy-Who-Lived is nervous about asking his girlfriend of 3 years to marry him!"

Hermione laughed and Ron rolled his eyes (A/N: switched rolls!).

"Harry, do you REALIZE how many witches would kill to be in Jessica's place?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Too many," Harry muttered. Hermione laughed again.

"The great girl magnet, saying that he has too many girls racing after him? It's the end of the world!"

Hermione had really loosened up after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and her outfit and attitude always tended to show it. Harry rolled his eyes grabbed the ring, and grabbed his coat.

"Don't come back until you have a fiancé!" Ron yelled after him.

When Harry got to Jessica's house (Harry would be moving in if she said yes), his hands were sweating and he kept checking to make sure the ring was still in his pocket. When she opened the door, Harry caught his breath. Unlike the last numerous dates, she was wearing a chic-casual green dress, black sandals that just peeked out from the bottom of her dress, shiny, clear lipgloss, and no eyeshadow. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant bun, and Harry, like the day they met, found her irresistible.

"Shall we?" he said, offering her his arm. She smiled, nodded, and took his arm. When they got to the restaurant, they where already talking and laughing. As they ate, they continued to talk and laugh. It was when they were waiting for the bill that Harry began to get nervous.

"Erm, Jessica?" he said nervously.

"Yes, Harry?" she said, looking at him.

He took a deep breath and kneeled. He took the ring from his pocket and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Jessica covered her mouth with her hand and started to cry.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Harry grinned, and slipped the ring onto her finger. She then threw her arms around his neck. Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"When did you fall in love with me?" he asked gently.

"It was love at first flight," she murmured, and kissed him.

A/N: Last chapter. I'm planning on making a sequel, nothing special, just the wedding and life. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
